


We Like Girls

by MarsupialsOfMars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsupialsOfMars/pseuds/MarsupialsOfMars
Summary: Thomas's love life is nearly nonexistent in high school, to the sides' disappointment, and none of them know why. One night Thomas finds himself in a cliche game of spin the bottle, and the sides finally get a taste of the answer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	We Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from tumblr

Thomas stood at a filthy counter in the middle of a poorly lit house. How he'd gotten himself into a house party was a cliche narrative and a poor life choice. He took a sip of his incredibly non-alcoholic drink and tried to block out the noise. Before long he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Hey Thomas, cmon we're playing spin the bottle! You coming or are you chicken?"

Thomas scoffed, ignoring his heart beating immediately faster it was something to do, and it felt more cool and spontaneous than standing around waiting for the party to end.

"Hell yeah, I can do cool things!" He was led to a group of high school friends in a circle around a card table. He scoped out the girls, though it was mostly guys, less than a one to three ratio. He focused on Lisa, a girl hed decided to respond with whenever he found himself in a discussion about crushes. She was a pretty redhead with a sweet voice and Thomas always enjoyed hanging out around her just to hear her talk, and not to mention sing. She had the voice of a Disney princess though she ironically seemed to always play the villain in the school's musicals. There were a couple more popular girls around the table but he hoped for her.

"Well, as the initiator..." The kid who had pulled him into the situation spoke. "I've got the first spin!" Thomas barely knew the guy, he talked to him in a couple classes. Robin, or something. He was sweaty like everyone at the party, the tacky and again, cliche, rainbow fairy lights lit up his face, only drawing more attention to the glisten. He was drunk, obviously, like more than half the people there. His almond brown skin and thick veil of black curls helped him gracefully meld into the night life scene while Thomas stuck out like a sore thumb, pale and sober.

He watched as Robin took the bottle and spun it, jokingly pretending to reach out to stop it when it passed a cute girl. It ended up landing on a senior, a tall, lanky guy Thomas had seen winning track awards every year. They laughed and made crude remarks, gagging sounds. The circle chanted, beating their thighs in unison and bursting out in laughter when lips met lips. Thomas looked away. The two pulled apart, track kid spitting and wiping his mouth on his sleeve and Robin mock flirting and taking a bow. Thomas pulled a knee to his chest.

A few more turns transpired, every girl on guy gutting a chorus of whistles and teasing, every girl on girl getting risky remarks from the guys, and every guy on guy being met with jeers and mocking laughter. Thomas was about ready to stand to leave when he saw the bottle land, neck pointing to him.

A blonde, a recognizable good friend of Lisa, and two grades above him. His face flushed and he leaned in awkwardly. She clasped her hands on the sides of his face and pecked him quicky, but long enough for Thomas to know it happened. She tasted like cheap lip gloss. He forced a smile over his mess of anxiety. She winked as the circle once again roared with excitement. That wasn't so bad.

Thomas had started to return to his seat when he remembered that he had the next spin. He took the bottle in a shaky hand and spun, praying for Lisa, good ole Lisa.

The bottle slowed, swooping, teetering back and forth with the uneven setoff. It landed. Thomas's eyes traced the neck of the bottle to his challenge. Dark brown eyes stared at him through a mess of stray black curls. Robin smirked. The blood rushed to Thomas's face. He watched Robin stalk, catlike, to the center of the circle. He once again felt his face taken in a pair of hands, but Robin's were less tactful. They gripped him by the nape of his neck and he was pulled in, for far more than a peck. He felt Robin's hair brush his shoulders, heavy and sturdy like the rest of him. The taste of lip shimmer on Thomas's lips was overridden by that of a badly concocted gatorade screwdriver. Strangely when considering the dynamic, Robin was the first to pull away.

"You're good at that." He smirked as the circle spat mockery.

"Th..." Thomas stared a moment before promptly turning and leaving the circle, leaving the living area, and barricading himself in the hallway bathroom.

~~~

Roman blinked rapidly as a rush of something wonderful flooded him. He beamed and shot upright, ducking into the sides usual meeting area. He summoned them quickly, Patton, Logan, and squealed.

"Now Roman, I felt something too but we gotta use our words!" Patton seemed almost equally giddy, fiddling with the hemming of his sweater vest.

"Love! Love is blossoming! I knew it was coming, Logan didnt I tell you I knew we'd get there?!"

"You have indeed informed me of your hopes many times and every time I've agreed, but count it as a win if it assures you stop doing all of...that." Logan motioned to Roman's fighting stance/happy dance.

"Cmon Logan, let him do his little victory hop, you know he gets excited!"

"So to my understanding you're both rather happy about this? Not what I'd expect in such a situation."

"A situation like love? Of course we're happy, our kiddo is growing up and onward, why wouldnt we be happy? Now who's the lucky gal?!" Patton looked to Logan expectantly.

"Ah..." Logan adjusted his glasses. "Now I understand the lack of concern. Have neither of you looked?"

"Why would we be concerned, Isaac No-fun? Love is blind! We love without looking!"

"Oh..." Patton made a sound similar to gashing open a beach ball. Utter defeat. Roman looked over in confusion.

"What? You too?!"

"Roman..." Patton seemed both disappointed and terrified. "You need to look."

Roman groaned and closed his eyes, letting the current Thomas events wash over him. Recent memories. He let them play out, grinning excitedly when he saw a pretty blonde senior lean in for a kiss.

"She's so pretty! Why are we upse... " he wrinkled his brow. Something wasn't clicking. No rush of wonder. She wasn't the one. He continued to watch, the second spin. The feeling washed over him again, pulsing, his throat went dry and he shook his head. Dark brown eyes, firm hands. He ducked out of the images. "Well something isn't right then!!!" He looked back to Patton and Logan with panic flooding his demeanor.

"Indeed something isn't!" He felt arms wrap his shoulders and a face by his. "But isn't that a lot more fun than some girl?"

Roman growled and wrestled his way out of his brother's grip.

"YOU! This is you isn't it?!"

"Me?" Remus stroked his chin. "What's me?"

"Roman's right! You did something awful to Thomas, didn't you!? Cut it out young man, it's not funny!" Patton's face was bright red with a mix of fury and panic.

"You're all the gross, lusty, icky, unwelcome thoughts, how could this not be you!?" Roman shoved his brother. Remus giggled knowingly.

"I may be, I may be. Can't say I'm not jazzed about this hunk of a specimen, did you feel those hands?! I wouldnt mind feeling em a bit more if we're going into it." He bit his lip and rolled his shoulders. Puberty was making him an absolute monster.

"So you ADMIT IT!" Roman jabbed a finger at Remus's face. "Our CULPRIT!" Roman looked to Logan for confirmation, only to be met with a subtle head shake.

"Remus is admitting to being lust. Was what you felt purely lustful?" He gently guided Roman's train of thought.

"Well..." He looked at Patton, who was gripping his chest as if to squeeze the emotion out of it, his eyes wide, softly mumbling to himself. Roman's eyes drifted down in thought, then up to a grinning Remus.

"I do the 'gross' thoughts... and you do the romance! Remember?"

"It's NOT! ROMANCE!" Roman tackled his twin to the ground, enduring bites and hair pulling before he dealt his own blows.

"BOYS! NO FIGHTING! We have enough problems already!!!" Patton choked out over his turmoil.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" A low distorted voice bellowed from across the room. All heads turned and the room froze. Anxiety stood panting, his hood pulled far over his face and his hands hidden, bundled and crossed in his sleeves. He glared gut twisting daggers from shadowed eyes, though the rest of his demeanor was rather unintimidating. He swallowed his panicked outbursts, shaking. He stalked stiffly, every muscle tensed, up to the group. "What's HAPPENING to us?!

"What does it LOOK like genius?!" Roman shoved Remus off of him.

Logan nodded somberly. "It now seems possible with this newfound information... that we're more than likely homose-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" base distortion shook Thomas's mind, Virgil pressed his hands to his ears so tightly it seemed his head would burst. "WE ARE NOT!!!" He bit down on the cuff of his hoodie to control the rattling that disrupted the living space. At Thomas's joyful age of fifteen, Anxiety generally took the drivers seat despite his general reclusivness, making him all the more dangerous when it came to his meltdowns. He knew this, and of course, he hated the pressure. Despite their all being the same age, he was a child at this point, dependant, terrified, entirely unprepared to govern a life. So he did the only thing he could think to make them all feel better. "DECEIT!!!"

And he was summoned.

"Anxiety?!" He quickly located his friend and ran over, wrapping him in a hug, securing him, keeping him at ground level as his panic surged. "Shh... what's going on here?" He looked over Anxiety's shoulder to meet the light side's looks of uneasiness at his presence with a glare and a hiss.

"Deceit..." His voice broke. Now that Deceit was here he didn't bother keeping up his tough guy facade even if the others were looking at him. He knew he was safe. "Deceit?"

"Yes Anxiety? Take your time..."

"We... we like girls, right?" He looked at Deceit with a terrified, pleading, begging expression. He wanted to feel better. He needed to hear the words.

Deceit was silent for a while, looking at his best friend, someone he'd sworn to protect no matter what, who he'd never disappoint. He looked at the lights, all confused but waiting with bated breath. He pulled Anxiety tighter, letting him bury his wet face in his shoulder. He nodded.

"We like girls."

The room stopped shaking, slowing to a rattle then nothing. The statement wasnt spoken in a tone more emotional then if he'd said any other clear and obvious fact, but somehow it was loud, impactful, clear, understood. He felt Anxiety take a deep breath. The others looked amongst themselves, nodding.

"That... makes a lot more sense. To me. I think that makes sense for Thomas, doesnt it?" Patton smiled, fake, forcing himself to be convinced. He took Deceit's matter-of-fact statement as truth, the only truth. Roman nodded slowly, convinced as quickly as he could manage. Logan and Remus looked on, each with their own sort of disappointment as their hands tightened around their mouths.

Deceit took Remus's wrist, his other arm still wrapped tightly around a shaking Anxiety, and sank out. Logan let his hand down, but stayed silent.

Roman tightened his fists with a new resolve.

~~~

Thomas threw open the bathroom door, ignoring the odd looks. He hoped she was still there. He lit up when he found her, alone in the kitchen.

"Lisa!" She looked over and smiled.

"Thomas. What happened back there, you flaked out on us!"

"I was nervous."

Lisa giggled. "About what? Robin?"

"About you, I was nervous it would land on you, because..." Thomas averted his eyes from hers.

Lisa smiled, gripping her lip in her teeth as she began to understand his intentions.

"I like you." Thomas looked back up at her. "And here I am, trying not to be even more of a wuss, to ask if you want to hang out sometime."

She grinned. "Finally!" She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him his third kiss of the night.

~~~

Roman pumped his fist. "YES!" He felt something rush over him, some sort of love. He didnt care what kind. It was there, and it was for a girl, a really nice, pretty girl who loved theater and singing. It was perfect.

"Yes!" Pattons face was flushed with relief and exuberance. "My little boy!"

Logan was silent, watching with an unreadable expression.

Back with the darks, Deceit sat with Anxiety's head in his lap, petting his hair comfortingly. He was asleep. He needed it.

"You're okay." Deceit whispered to himself as much as his best friend. "I'll protect us."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is obviously character Thomas in this, I do not claim to know Thomas's real experience.
> 
> I had a theory before the most recent video (at the time of this posting which was the June before the intrusive thoughts vid) came out that it would be pride related, and about how the sides dealt with Thomas's coming out, or realization of his sexuality. It didn't happen, so I decided to make it anyway but more angsty. This is also my current hc about what drove the divide in Deceit and Virgil's relationship. Deceit tried to protect Virgil through his developmental years but did so in an unhealthy way and ultimately hurt Thomas to keep Virgil happy, and when Virgil found out, he hated Deceit because it ultimately worsened his anxiety tenfold.


End file.
